Elegant Springs
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: AU. Kotona invited Ruuji for a swim.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ruuji and Kotona. This story takes place in an alternative universe.

* * *

Kotona walked on the stoned pathway in the forest toward Ruuji standing on the wooden dock by the large lake. The pathway and the dock were illuminated dimly by the dim lamps on poles in the night. In the lake was the reflection of the night sky with stars and the full moon. She then covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she asked playfully.

"Kotona," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona withdrew her hands and then walked back.

Ruuji turned to face Kotona.

"Did I kept you waiting?" Kotona asked.

"No you're just on time, since you're the one who've asked me to meet you here," Ruuji replied.

Kotona smiled. "I take it that you're ready for Elegant Springs," she winked.

"Yeah," Ruuji nodded. "The place you've talked about where the soldiers and allies bathe to ease their minds doing wartime," he remarked.

"Exactly," Kotona said. "Some people would bathe in the waters of the springs for relaxation," she remarked and walked toward the wooden rails and leaned on it. "And some would bathe to find peace in their inner soul," she added with an uneasy tone staring softly at the reflection of the full moon on the lake.

Ruuji turned to look toward her. "Kotona," he said with concern.

Kotona then turned to look to toward him. "Follow me while I take you to the spring," she said and turned to walk toward the trail. "You're really lucky to be invited by me for a swim Ruuji," she remarked flirtingly and then proceeded to walk on the trail near the lake prompting Ruuji to follow her. The trail was dimly illuminated by the small lights mounted on the trees aligned to it.

"This place is pleasant even at night," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona giggled. "The people here consider places like this a paradise in day and night alike," she remarked.

They've walked on the path for several minutes till Kotona stopped at the large rock by the lake. Kotona then turned to face the lake prompting Ruuji to follow suit.

"The peak of the mountain can be seen by the moonlight," Kotona remarked.

Ruuji looked up at the mountain with a glowing tip across the lake. "So this is one of the things this place has to offer," he remarked.

"Yes and there's more than that," Kotona remarked back. "In the lake the peak can be seen among the stars," she added.

"The glowing tip looks like a planet in the sky," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona smiled and looked up at the night sky. "Jupiter can be seen clearly from here," she remarked.

Ruuji looked up at the night sky. "I see it," he said.

"It's pretty from a distance but dangerous from up close," Kotona remarked and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "I'm sure you'll like what you'll see," she winked when Ruuji turned to look at her. "Shall we get going?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ruuji nodded.

"Alright then follow me," Kotona said and then turned to walked to the stoned trail away from the lake prompting Ruuji to follow her.

They walked on the up on the trail on the hill in silence for a few minutes. A bird landed on nest on one of the trees above the trail. Some fireflies were roaming around on either side of the trail while some flew across it.

"The fireflies," Ruuji started. "They're dancing so beautifully," he remarked.

Kotona smiled in response. "Glad you like them Ruuji," she remarked joyously. "But there are more than just them," she whirled around for a moment to wink at him and then turned to continue to walk forward.

Ruuji's cheeks reddened in response.

"The fireflies are like moving stars in the sky," Kotona remarked. "They form the constellations in the air from the heart," she added.

Ruuji stared at Kotona for a moment.

When they've reached the top of the hill Kotona stopped and then turned to look at the lake below in the woods from afar. Ruuji stopped right beside her and then to look in the direction Kotona was looking.

"Wow the moon and the stars can be seen in the lake even from here," Ruuji remarked cheerfully.

Kotona smiled. "The lake itself can reflect the night sky from here in such a beautiful way," she remarked.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"Which is why the lights here are dim," she explained and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "So are you ready for the springs?" she asked and then turned to point at the entrance of the cave not too far from them. "The springs are in there," she remarked.

Ruuji turned to look at the cave which was lighted from the inside. He stared in awe for a moment.

"The cave is naturally lighted by light emitting crystals and plants," Kotona explained.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"The supernatural phenomena are quite fascinating," Kotona remarked and then to look toward Ruuji.

Ruuji nodded.

"So are you ready for the springs?" Kotona asked.

Ruuji nodded.

"Alright then," Kotona remarked, grabbed Ruuji's hand, and walked into the cave dragging him along with her.

They walked on the smooth barren ground of chamber toward the shore of the spring. The chamber was illuminated by glowing crystals on the walls and ceiling along with some glowing plants. In the meddle of the spring there was a small island with a large tree in the middle. Beside the spring were other springs; some were connected to each other by respective streams.

Kotona walked toward to a spot near the spring and then stopped prompting Ruuji to stop along with her. After that she placed her bag on the ground. "This looks like a good spot," she remarked. Immediately afterward she started to remove various weapons from all over her body and place them beside her bag while Ruuji stripped down to his swimsuit while staring at her. After that Kotona slipped off her boots and placed them by her bag, she slipped off her gloves and placed by her bag, and then she took off her dress revealing her pink and white bikini while facing Ruuji and then placed her dress by her bag. Shortly afterward she walked toward the spring and gestured Ruuji to follow her.

Ruuji walked toward her.

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"This place is paradise," Ruuji replied. "The smell is more pleasant than the hot springs we've been to," he remarked.

Kotona smiled. "This mountain here is one of the many volcanoes in this region that have supposedly became extinct a long time ago," she remarked. "The hot springs in this nation however are still actively hot," she added. She walked into the spring and sat down with her back leaning against the wall. After that she gestured Ruuji to sit right next her.

Ruuji nervously sat down beside her.

"It's so refreshing," Kotona remarked joyously with a smile and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "Especially with you around," she winked.

Ruuji blushed in response.

Kotona then turned to look toward the tree. "So what do you think of the water so far?" she asked.

"The water is so warm," Ruuji replied. "It's feels like it's relaxing my body," he remarked.

Kotona smiled and turned to look toward Ruuji. "Hey Ruuji," she called.

"Yes?" Ruuji responded.

"Did you know that some people come here to confess love?" Kotona winked.

"What!" Ruuji blushed uneasily.

Kotona giggled. "You're so cute when you're red," she remarked playfully. She then splashed him.

Ruuji splash her back.

They both laughed while splashing each other for while. Moments later Kotona stood up prompting Ruuji to stand along with her.

"Race you to the island," Kotona cheerfully splashed Ruuji by kicking the water and then turned to swim toward the island.

Ruuji swam after her. He then swam right passed her and reached the shore of the island with her not too far behind him. "Looks like I won this one," he turned to look toward Kotona.

Kotona grinned in response. Immediately afterward she tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms with her hands. She then leaned her face toward his. "You may have won the race, but I still got you," she remarked playfully and flicked him on the forehead. After that she got off and sat beside him.

Ruuji sat up and turned to look at her.

"So, how do you like this island?" she asked.

Ruuji looked around him. The glowing crystals on the walls and ceiling. The tree that was not too far behind them. And a pair a bats that flew by them. He then turned to look toward Kotona. "I like it very much Kotona," he replied.

"The Island of Confession," Kotona remarked.

"Huh?" Ruuji responded.

"Some couples are said to have swam this vary island to confess their love for each other," Kotona continued and turned to look toward Ruuji. "You were vary interesting since you helped me out that day; I stayed with you guys because of you, I went back to my sister because of you," she added. "I love you Ruuji," she confessed.

Ruuji exhaled with a blush. He stared out for a few minutes while Kotona said nothing while starring uneasily with her cheeks reddened. He then looked at her in the eyes. "You really mean that for real," he remarked.

Kotona nodded.

"Kotona," Ruuji looked down toward the ground for a moment. "I-" He looked at her in the eyes with his cheeks reddened. "I love you too," he said.

"I was waiting for you to say something like that for months," Kotona remarked and leaned her face toward his.

"Kotona," Ruuji said.

"Ruuji," Kotona pulled him into a kiss.

Ruuji wrapped his arms on her back.


End file.
